


Право на жизнь — и право на смерть

by Vivisha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Gen, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Prosthesis, Science Fiction, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisha/pseuds/Vivisha
Summary: Когда главному герою объявляют приговор за подготовку свержения власти, первым делом он спрашивает, можно ли заменить наказание на смертную казнь. Он не желает служить государству, против которого планировал революцию, и тем более не желает, чтобы части его тела заменили кибернетическими протезами, получая возможность одним нажатием кнопки превратить его в беспомощного калеку. Но, похоже, выбора нет — пока.





	1. I. Приговор

**Author's Note:**

> Комментарии отключены, поскольку никаких обсуждений ни в какой форме я под этой работой видеть не хочу.
> 
> Если вам кажется, что среди основных действующих лиц нет положительных персонажей, то вам не кажется.

В комнате пять на пять метров находилось ровно пять человек: с одной стороны большого стола подсудимый в наручниках, сопровождаемый парой молчаливых конвоиров, с другой — прокурор, а в дальнем углу секретарь, что-то строчащий в бумагах на отдельном маленьком столике. Здесь проходило судебное заседание по упрощённой процедуре — в связи с обвинением в тяжком политическом преступлении. Стелз, к своему несчастью, участвовал в этом процессе именно как подсудимый.

— Стелз Грейсон, вы обвиняетесь в незаконной политической деятельности и подготовке насильственного свержения власти, — почти монотонно сказал прокурор. — Вы не дали признательных показаний, однако следствие признало этот факт несущественным ввиду наличия вещественных доказательств и свидетельств вовлечённых лиц, признанных достоверными. По итогам следственных действий вы признаны виновным по всем пунктам обвинения.

Да, вот так, без полноценного суда и обсуждения, выносились приговоры по политическим делам. Власти города-государства Этра — абсолютно закрытая для простых граждан элита — к попыткам оспорить их исключительное право на политические решения относились очень болезненно.

Стелз ненадолго прикрыл глаза. Ничего из услышанного сюрпризом не являлось, более того, он и правда не только придерживался оппозиционных взглядов, но и готовил революцию — просто потому что иного способа смены власти нынешний режим не предусматривал. Оставалось только выяснить, каким будет наказание. Впрочем, Стелз знал, что варианты один хуже другого.

— Вы приговариваетесь к службе в особом подразделении пятнадцать, — в речи прокурора прорезалась интонация, словно он перестал читать заученный текст; он посмотрел на Стелза вроде бы немного сочувствующе — как будто тот нуждался в его жалости. — Обжалованию и апелляции приговор не подлежит.

Стелз почувствовал, что его лицо окаменело. О, он знал — все знали, — что скрывается под именем «подразделение пятнадцать». Приговорённым к службе в нём вместо некоторых частей тела — как минимум всех конечностей — устанавливали кибернетические протезы, которые могли быть отключены за любую провинность. Это позволяло властям полностью контролировать жизнь недавних политических преступников, а заодно и получать из них послушных солдат.

— Скажите, — несмотря на все усилия Стелза сохранять спокойствие, его голос звучал резче, чем он намеревался, что, впрочем, было неудивительно, — правильно ли я понимаю, что имею право на замену наказания на смертную казнь? И если так, поясните, как мне им воспользоваться.

— Вы правы, такая процедура предусмотрена, — будто колеблясь, ответил прокурор. — Но только после того, как приговор полностью вступит в силу.

— Что значит «полностью»?

— После начала вашей службы, но не позднее, чем спустя три года после судебного решения. Конкретный срок определяет лицо, ответственное за исполнение приговора. Предполагается, что осуждённый должен отработать средства, потраченные государством на модификации его тела.

— То есть вариант _не тратить_ эти средства не рассматривается? — холодно спросил Стелз.

Прокурор промолчал. Секретарь передал ему почти целиком исписанный лист бумаги. Поставив на нём свою подпись, прокурор положил его вместе с ещё одним документом, вытащенным из папки с материалами дела, перед Стелзом.

— Подпишите, пожалуйста, — нейтральным тоном сказал он. — Ознакомление с протоколом заседания и приговором.

— А что, если не подпишу? — терять Стелзу было нечего: сомнительно, чтобы этот день мог стать ещё хуже.

— Ничего, — устало отозвался прокурор. — В протоколе зафиксируют ваш отказ подписать эти документы, а все присутствующие здесь подпишут дополнительный протокол о том, что фактически вы с материалами заседания были ознакомлены. То есть вы просто потратите лишние пятнадцать минут нашего времени.

Затевать детские игры с пустяковым затягиванием исполнения приговора Стелз не стал — хотя такая мысль у него и была — и просто подписал предложенные бумаги. Стоило ему отложить ручку и подняться, конвоиры вывели его из комнаты, надо полагать, в сторону операционной.

Опуская взгляд себе под ноги и на скованные наручниками запястья, Стелз не мог не думать о том, что, возможно, в последний раз видит свои собственные, доставшиеся от рождения конечности — и, главное, в последний раз ими пользуется. Мысль донельзя неприятная, но учитывая обстоятельства, отмахиваться от неё было бессмысленно.

***

Приходя в сознание после наркоза, Стелз довольно быстро вспомнил, что происходит. Он крайне не хотел задумываться о своих ощущениях, но выхода не было. Открыв глаза, он рывком поднялся на постели — хотя бы это ему удалось без особых проблем.

— Постойте, — тут же попросил обнаружившийся у кровати врач в белом халате. — Вам не стоит так быстро...

— Не сейчас, — грубо перебил его Стелз. — Дайте мне несколько минут.

Он определённо был не в настроении для дипломатичного общения — в особенности с теми, кто сделал с ним... то, что сделал. Стелз неловко — руки подчинялись с трудом, не говоря уже о пальцах — передвинулся к краю кровати. Морально приготовившись, он попытался встать на ноги, но, не успев даже выпрямиться, упал.

— Не спешите. — Врач приблизился, похоже, вознамерившись помочь ему вернуться в постель.

— Ваша помощь не требуется, — сквозь стиснутые зубы процедил Стелз, переворачиваясь. — Я немного представляю, как устроены протезы. — Только с третьей попытки он смог схватиться пальцами — определённо, металлическими — за край матраца. — И знаю, — встать на колени получилось почти сразу, — что все искусственные нервы во время операции подсоединяются куда надо, и чисто физически я могу полноценно двигать протезами. — Он, едва не рыча от злости на свою беспомощность, еле-еле приподнялся и перенёс часть опоры на ступни. — Надо только приспособиться.

Продолжая держаться за матрац и тяжело дыша, Стелз стоял возле кровати на полусогнутых ногах. Обернувшись к настороженно косящемуся на него врачу, он недовольно спросил:

— Где-нибудь поблизости найдётся зеркало? Желательно в полный рост. И... — признавать свою слабость не хотелось, но было очевидно, что на тот момент Стелз нормально ходить не мог, — мне не помешали бы костыли.

— Повторяю: вам незачем так спешить, — настойчиво сказал врач. — Прошло совсем мало времени после операции, и вам лучше дать себе время освоиться с протезами, прежде чем пытаться самостоятельно передвигаться.

— Идите к чёрту, — спокойно посоветовал ему Стелз. — Дойду сам — а если не получится, доползу.

— Ладно, — смирился врач, — я принесу костыли. Только, пожалуйста, не пытайтесь никуда идти.

И в самом деле, спустя несколько минут врач откуда-то притащил в палату пару костылей. Осторожно придерживая Стелза за плечо — с этим пришлось смириться, — врач помог ему выпрямиться и опереться на костыли. Как следует ухватиться за предназначенные для этого рукоятки Стелзу стоило не меньших трудов, чем предыдущие незамысловатые движения пальцев. Похоже, чтобы снова полноценно пользоваться кистью, ему потребуются долгие занятия.

Даже с поддержкой костылей шаги были тяжеловесными и неестественно скованными. На выходе из палаты охраны не обнаружилось. Впрочем, лишний раз тратиться на охранников не было смысла: пациента вроде Стелза при необходимости можно было превратить в беспомощного калеку одним нажатием дистанционного переключателя. _Отвратительно.  
_  
— Здесь находится наш гардероб, — сообщил врач, придерживая перед Стелзом дверь.

По-прежнему хромая на обе ноги, Стелз подошёл к зеркалу, занимающему полстены. Отдав костыли врачу — устоять на ногах, так и норовивших подогнуться, он смог, — он сбросил с себя больничный халат, оставаясь в нижнем белье, и всмотрелся в своё отражение.

Конечностей Стелз лишился полностью: судя по местам, где живая ткань соединялась с протезами, и плечевые, и тазобедренные суставы были заменены.

— Скажите, что со мной сделали? — наконец спросил он помертвевшим голосом.

— В соответствии с решением суда части вашего тела принудительно заменены на протезы.

— Думаете, я не заметил? — раздражённо огрызнулся Стелз. — Что _именно_ заменили, кроме рук и ног?

— Поставили протез сердца.

Стелз непроизвольно потянулся правой рукой к груди и, потеряв равновесие, пошатнулся, но сумел удержаться на ногах.

— Чтобы можно было при необходимости быстро меня убить?

— Да, — отвечая, врач не стал прятать взгляд, хотя и нервно дёрнул плечами.

— Что-нибудь ещё?

— Нет. Это стандартная операция для вашего приговора. Дополнительные модификации могут быть добавлены позже, по решению вашего куратора. Чисто технически мы можем заменить протезами любые органы, в том числе и жизненно важные, кроме разве что мозга.

Стелз снова посмотрел в зеркало и непроизвольно сжал ладони в кулаки — поначалу он не замечал этого, слишком сосредоточенный на движениях, но теперь отчётливо осознал, что сохранил чувство осязания. Правда, температуру и, возможно, боль протез ощутить не позволял, но для Стелза это не имело значения. А имело значение то, что теперь его дееспособность — к тому же, пока что очень ограниченная — полностью зависела от воли других людей.

_Дважды_ , нет, пожалуй, даже _трижды_ отвратительно.


	2. II. Жить дальше

После были долгие месяцы реабилитации. За них Стелз успел узнать, кто его так называемый куратор — человек, в чьи должностные обязанности входило определять дальнейшую судьбу осуждённого. Это был мужчина по имени Кай, пока что державшийся поодаль и раз в пару недель приходивший за ним понаблюдать.

Почти весь день уходил на упражнения, тренировки и регулярные медосмотры — протезы, хоть на этом спасибо, прижились без осложнений. Предусматривались даже консультации психотерапевта: многие пациенты после операции или немного позже, окончательно осознавая её последствия, наверняка теряли волю к сопротивлению — собственно, в этом и была цель — и заодно к жизни. А солдаты, способные только апатично пялиться в потолок, государству не нужны, так что роль психотерапевта, видимо, была в том, чтобы привести их в более-менее вменяемое состояние.

Спустя три дня после операции такой психотерапевт, высокий худощавый мужчина, заявился и к Стелзу. Тот тогда лежал на кровати, упрямо сжимая и разжимая кулаки: руки всё ещё ощущались чужими, но хотя бы хватка ладони постепенно восстанавливалась.

— Добрый день, — сдержанно поздоровался мужчина. — Я ваш психотерапевт, пришёл провести для вас предварительную консультацию.

— Психотерапевт, значит? — задумчиво переспросил Стелз, даже не поворачивая головы в сторону гостя. — И чем вы можете мне помочь?

— Мы понимаем, что вам может быть тяжело перенести изменения, произошедшие в вашей жизни, — кашлянув, ответил психотерапевт, — и готовы предложить вам всю необходимую психологическую помощь.

— Уверяю вас, _пережить_ произошедшее я в состоянии и без вашей помощи, — прохладно сообщил Стелз, в первый раз встречаясь с собеседником взглядом. — Но вы ведь пришли не только за этим, не правда ли? Хотите, чтобы я _смирился_ со своим положением? Это меня не интересует.

— Я вам не враг.

— Разумеется. — Стелз неприязненно рассмеялся и демонстративно перевернулся на другой бок, отворачиваясь. — Если моего отказа от ваших услуг недостаточно, получится вот что: вы будете ко мне приходить, я вас — игнорировать. Если станете настойчивее... что ж, рано или поздно я привыкну к протезам и смогу собственноручно вас выпроводить.

— Вы пытаетесь мне угрожать? — чуть напряжённее спросил психотерапевт. — В вашей ситуации это как минимум неразумно.

— Я рискну, — отрезал Стелз.

Не став спорить, психотерапевт ушёл — и далее к вопросу психологических консультаций никто, к счастью, не возвращался.

***

Стоило Стелзу под руководством физиотерапевтов заново научиться устойчиво держать равновесие, сносно ходить и кое-как обращаться с руками, начались тренировки боевых навыков. Искусственные суставы и устройства, заменяющие в протезах мышцы, куда меньше ограничивали диапазон возможных движений, чем настоящие конечности. Осваивать новые возможности было легче, когда нервная система ещё не до конца научилась управлять руками и ногами по-старому — в этом с логикой схемы реабилитации Стелз был согласен.

Хотя, конечно, гладко проходило далеко не всё. Пусть некоторые вещи, раньше невозможные физически, давались Стелзу легко, частая неспособность с прежней быстротой и ловкостью выполнять движения, когда-то привычные и доведённые до автоматизма, раздражала и злила — особенно это чувствовалось на занятиях по рукопашному бою, где были важны не отдельные умения, а общее владение телом.

...Потеряв равновесие от пропущенного удара, Стелз оступился и завалился на пол — третий, если не четвёртый раз с начала тренировки. Парой пружинистых шагов инструктор отступил, давая подопечному свободное пространство.

Стелз стоял на четвереньках, пытаясь отдышаться и восстановить напрочь сбитое дыхание. На первых тренировках одышка настигала его, непривычного к длительным физическим нагрузкам, гораздо быстрее, но окончательно избавиться от неё никак не получалось.

— Вставай, — приказным тоном сказал инструктор по рукопашному бою. — Или мне попросить, чтобы тебе и лёгкие заменили протезом?

— Валяйте. — Стелз ухмыльнулся одними уголками губ. — Мне же легче будет.

Он знал, что инструктор говорит не всерьёз — просто такая у него манера ведения занятий. Но, даже будь всё иначе, Стелз не слишком погрешил против истины: теперь, когда он уже лишился одного жизненно важного органа, потерять второй не казалось таким же кошмаром. Хотя, конечно, утратить возможность самостоятельно дышать очень, очень не хотелось.

Поднявшись — движение оставалось раздражающе неуклюжим, — Стелз посмотрел на инструктора и стал медленно обходить его, сохраняя дистанцию. Походка Стелза по-прежнему была несколько деревянной: его, с позволения сказать, руководство интересовало сделать из приговорённых солдат, а с точки зрения боевой эффективности умение, например, быстро бегать куда как важнее, чем шагать, как нормальный человек.

А вот сам Стелз в том, чтобы восстановить всю прежнюю моторику, был очень даже заинтересован. Поэтому, когда физиотерапевты сообщили об окончании занятий, поскольку, на их взгляд, необходимый минимум двигательной активности он освоил — в конце концов, он был осуждённым преступником, а вовсе не ценным кадром, — Стелз попросил их хотя бы порекомендовать упражнения для самостоятельной работы в свободное время.

Никакой опасности они в этом не увидели, так что день за днём он упорно занимался. Без взгляда со стороны оценивать результаты было сложно, однако, когда подворачивался шанс посмотреть на себя в высокое зеркало гардеробной — бесцельные выходы из палаты здесь не одобрялись, но, так как Стелз ими не злоупотреблял, врачи закрывали на это глаза, — он видел, что прогресс есть.

С мелкой моторикой было сложнее, потому как ей физиотерапевты и вовсе почти не занимались: для выполнения своих задач солдату хватает крепкой хватки и самых простых движений. Стелз обзавёлся принадлежностями для письма — ему, опять же, не отказали в безобидной просьбе — и понемногу осваивал письмо и рисование.

Научиться держать ручку было несложно, но неизменно выходившие из-под неё кривоватые каракули, ни капли не напоминавшие его почерк, удручали. Стелз твердил себе, что, чтобы восстановить навыки, нужно время, да и ситуация выправлялась, хотя и куда медленнее, чем он надеялся. Не то чтобы это утешало, однако сдаваться — в чём бы то ни было — он пока не планировал.

***

Впервые встретить других «рекрутов» подразделения пятнадцать Стелзу довелось лишь через несколько месяцев после операции, когда он уже освоил все основные — с точки зрения руководства — умения. Около четырёх недель будущие солдаты жили в палатах по двое и тренировались вместе. Настроение у большинства из них было подавленным, так что общение не клеилось.

Да и Стелз, понаблюдав за товарищами по несчастью, обратил внимание на одну деталь: хотя протезы и частично подгонялись длиной под рост человека, во всём остальном они были одинаковы. Один и тот же размер ноги, одна и та же толщина суставов, одни и те же пальцы — спасибо на том, что своими габаритами они мало отличались от принадлежавших раньше Стелзу, разве что были чуть длиннее. Вроде бы мелочь, однако Стелз никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что потерял, быть может, и пустяковую, но часть своей индивидуальности.

На тренировках будущие солдаты отрабатывали командное взаимодействие, и одновременно в них вдалбливали военную дисциплину. Слепое подчинение приказам у Стелза восторга, прямо скажем, не вызывало, но он молчал и терпел — до поры до времени. Пусть он и знал толк в безнадёжных бунтах, ему удалось-таки дожить до тридцати лет на свободе, так что сражения выбирать он умел.

Наконец тренировки закончились, и новоиспечённых солдат отправили в поле. Командовали подразделением, разумеется, обычные граждане, а на долю осуждённых выпадало лишь исполнение их распоряжений: аресты — что любопытно, главным образом политических преступников, — штурмы помещений и поддержка своим присутствием полицейских и следователей — одним словом, обыкновенная работа специального отряда полиции.

В тот день Стелз и ещё один член подразделения по фамилии Уиллс участвовали — в качестве грубой силы — в задержании очередного оппозиционера. Мужчина, судя по одежде, офисный работник, поняв, что полиция пришла по его душу, пытался скрыться, но вскоре, свернув в подворотню, сам себя загнал в угол. Под проливным дождём — погода в Этре поздней осенью как обычно была отвратительной — белоснежная рубашка подозреваемого промокла насквозь и прилипла к телу.

Отработанным движением — мужчина и не думал сопротивляться — Стелз и его товарищ заломили руки подозреваемого и заставили его опуститься на колени. С мужчины слетели очки, и одежда заляпалась грязью из оказавшейся у него под ногами лужи. Стелз вспомнил, что его самого тоже арестовывали киборги, и тогда он отчего-то не задумывался, что может однажды стать одним из них, хотя и знал: это не просто возможно, а вполне вероятно. Уиллс же едва ли размышлял о чём-то подобном; в его взгляде Стелз видел только привычную обречённую пустоту, характерную почти для всех членов подразделения.

Стелз лишь надеялся, что, однажды посмотрев в зеркало, не заметит её и на собственном лице — или, что реалистичнее, хотя бы не доживёт до этого момента. От непрошеной мысли он едва заметно поёжился.

Майор полиции, руководящий задержанием, подошёл к пойманному мужчине, скучающе зачитал стандартную формулировку при аресте по подозрению в подпольной политической деятельности и кивнул солдатам, чтобы они уводили подозреваемого.

Вернувшись в казарму, Стелз выяснил, что произошли небольшие кадровые перестановки, и его приписали к другому отряду и соответственно переселили. Собрав в предложенный мешок немногочисленное имущество, он поднялся на четвёртый этаж, в назначенную комнату. Она ничем не отличалась от предыдущей: те же безликие стены, пять двухъярусных кроватей, расставленных вдоль стен и высокое окно, в которое продолжает тарабанить дождь. Вот только мужчина, сидящий с книгой на нижнем этаже одной из кроватей, выглядел очень знакомо.

— Адальбер? — не то чтобы видеть здесь давнего знакомого было такой уж неожиданностью — в конце концов, его арестовали за пару недель до Стелза, — но всё же.

— Стелз? — оторвавшись от чтения, Адальбер взглянул на прибывшего, и его брови приподнялись в недоумении. — Ох, значит тебя тоже...

— Как видишь. — Стелз пожал плечами и, подойдя к кровати Адальбера, присел на её край.

— Обстоятельства, ясное дело, не ахти, — горько усмехнулся Адальбер, — но приятно видеть хоть одно знакомое лицо. Хотя я надеялся, что, раз уж ты научный сотрудник, может, под тебя копать и не станут.

— Теперь _бывший_ научный сотрудник. Учитывая, что я был идейным вдохновителей нашей группы единомышленников, особых шансов избежать, кхм, правосудия у меня не было.

— И как ты? — с заметным беспокойством спросил Адальбер.

— Справляюсь, — уклончиво ответил Стелз. Распространяться на эту тему он не желал.

— В самом деле? — не сдался Адальбер. — Я тебя всё-таки знаю — во всяком случае, знал. И мне казалось, что тебе принять всё это может быть ещё тяжелее, чем мне.

— В самом деле?.. — не удержавшись, передразнил его Стелз.

Стушевавшись, Адальбер вернулся к чтению.

— До сих пор не могу по-человечески переворачивать страницы, — пожаловался он.

— Долго практиковался? Ты ведь знаешь, что протез способен на то же, что и обычная рука, и даже больше. Продолжай тренироваться, и со временем начнёт получаться, — посоветовал Стелз.

Адальбер наградил его странно недоумевающим взглядом и поморгал, словно что-то осознал.

— Так вот оно что, — медленно сказал он, и на его губах мелькнула тень улыбки.

— Что?.. — Стелз нахмурился, ничего не понимая.

Адальбер не отреагировал, снова уткнувшись в книгу.

Стелз оставил мешок на свободном спальном месте, побродил по комнате и уселся на подоконник. Окно выходило на небольшую улицу, по которой торопливо сновали редкие пешеходы: погода к прогулкам не располагала. Погружённый в свои мысли, Стелз прислонил ладонь к окну. Впервые он жалел, что протез не передаёт температуру и не даст ощутить холод стекла на пальцах.

— О чём задумался? — поинтересовался Адальбер.

— Я... — Стелз наблюдал, как очередной прохожий выдаёт чудеса эквилибристики, чтобы не вляпаться ни в одну лужу. — Да какого чёрта! — сердито воскликнул он, подскакивая с подоконника, и направился к выходу из комнаты.

— Постой, постой. — Адальбер встал у него на пути. — Куда это ты собрался? Ты не должен покидать казарму без разрешения.

— Нет никакого приказа или правила, запрещающего это, — заметил Стелз.

— Всё, что не разрешено, то запрещено — ты ведь понимаешь, как это работает, да? Мы осуждённые преступники, помнишь? Попытались идти против правил, и смотри, чем всё закончилось. — Адальбер помахал обеими руками. — Я теперь даже мелом по доске толком писать не могу — я ведь пробовал, — да меня никто и не подпустит к детям.

— Значит, ты смирился и сдался, — кивнул Стелз.

— А что мне оставалось? — надтреснутым голосом спросил Адальбер. — У меня отобрали свободу, нормальную жизнь. И меня самого у меня тоже забрали. Какой смысл теперь бороться? Да что ты вообще собираешься делать?

— Жить дальше, — спокойно ответил Стелз и отодвинул его с дороги.

Увлечённый своей идеей, Стелз торопливо спустился по лестнице, заглянул в шкафчик с верхней одеждой за плащом и вышел из казармы — на проходной его никто не остановил. С полчаса он в полутьме — стемнело, а уличное освещение как следует работало только на больших улицах — бесцельно прогуливался по дворам и тесным переулкам.

Заметив на тротуаре девушку, тащившую в руках два пакета, похоже, слишком тяжелых для неё одной, Стелз ускорил шаг, догоняя её.

— Помощь не нужна? — уточнил он.

— Не хочется вас нагружать... — неуверенно ответила девушка, почти выбившаяся из сил.

— Мне совсем не трудно. — Стелз изобразил ободряющую улыбку и легко выхватил пакеты из рук девушки.

— Спасибо, — тихо, с нескрываемым облегчением в голосе сказала она. — Меня зовут Тера, а вас?

— Боюсь, это не имеет значения.

— Это ещё как понимать? — Тера нахмурилась.

— Сомневаюсь, что вы захотите знать мою историю. А вообще, хватит стоять под дождём, показывайте лучше дорогу.

Дорога до многоэтажки, где, видимо, и жила Тера, заняла от силы минут десять. Прежде чем шагнуть в подъезд, Стелз замешкался, понимая, что стоит ему выйти под свет тускловатой лампы, новая знакомая наверняка заметит, что его пальцы, сжимающие ручки пакетов, вовсе не из плоти и крови.

Он не стыдился того, кем был — хотя и восторга на этот счёт не испытывал, — но понимал, что отношения с новой знакомой могут внезапно осложниться. Делать, впрочем, было нечего, и Стелз последовал за Терой, наблюдающей за ним в замешательстве. Спустя пару секунд, прошедших в молчании, её взгляд в самом деле скользнул на кисти его рук.

— О, — только и сказала она.

— Ага. Подразделение пятнадцать. Говорил же, не захотите знать.

— С чего бы? — как будто не поняла Тера, тряхнув головой. — Только вот я не понимаю, вы же...

— Преступник? — предположил Стелз, и она нерешительно кивнула. — Да. Осуждён за попытку насильственной смены власти.

— А вы в самом деле пытались?

— Вы уверены, что безопасно задавать такие вопросы? — Стелз очень сомневался в том, не опасна ли для Теры их встреча сама по себе. — Но да, я действительно... планировал это.

— Наверное, лучше подняться ко мне, — заметила она, озабоченно смотря на лестничную площадку первого этажа — беспокоилась, не подслушивает ли кто?

— Как скажете.

Поднявшись вслед за Терой на седьмой этаж — причём лифтом она отчего-то пользоваться не стала, — Стелз занёс пакеты в прихожую небольшой квартиры, чем-то напоминающей ту, которую он арендовал незадолго до ареста.

— Я вот что хотела спросить, — сказала Тера, разуваясь. — Неужели вам разрешено здесь находиться?

— Очень сомневаюсь, — признался Стелз, оставшийся у самой двери — быть в этом месте дольше необходимого он не собирался.

— И ещё... — Запнувшись, Тера замолкла, словно никак не решалась на продолжение фразы. — Если не хотите, можете не отвечать. Но... пока вы не ушли, скажите, каково это?

— К сожалению, вы правы, — с проникшей в голос сухостью Стелз ничего поделать не мог. — Я не хочу отвечать. Да и вы, опять же, вряд ли захотите знать.

— Извините, если я вас задела, — торопливо и кротко ответила Тера.

— Чтобы меня задеть, простого вопроса не хватило бы, — усмехнулся Стелз, пожимая плечами. — Но мне и правда пора идти.

— Спасибо за помощь, — крикнула Тера ему вдогонку, когда он уже спешил вниз.

Как только за Стелзом закрылась тяжёлая дверь подъезда, вся покрытая потёртостями и царапинами, его обступило не меньше десятка киборгов — членов пятнадцатого подразделения. _Оперативно, однако, работают._

Вперёд выступил Кай, куратор Стелза — он, конечно, был обычным человеком.

— Так, — нарочито спокойно сказал он, окидывая своего подопечного оценивающим взглядом.


	3. III. Под давлением

Наверное, Стелз назвал бы происходящее на заброшенном складе неплохим спектаклем — хотя его мнения, конечно, никто не спрашивал. Двое киборгов держали на прицеле Теру, девушку, с которой он успел познакомиться во время короткой самовольной прогулки, ещё двое — придерживали на месте самого Стелза, стоящего на коленях, подхватив его за отключённые — как он надеялся, временно — протезы рук.

Кай задумчиво расхаживал мимо Стелза от одной стены склада к другой и обратно.

— Нехорошо получается, — заметил он, остановившись. — Вам так не кажется?

— Ни капли, — признался Стелз, с трудом удержавшись от усмешки.

— Не сказать, что я удивлён, — хмыкнув, прокомментировал Кай — решил поддержать игру? — Но вам следует усвоить правила поведения, или вы столкнётесь со всякими неприятными последствиями. Неповиновение с вашей стороны абсолютно недопустимо — так что я просто не могу закрыть глаза на вашу вчерашнюю выходку. Надеюсь, её последствия помогут вам это уяснить.

Он кивнул киборгам, целящимся в Теру, и один из них приготовился стрелять. Стелз никак не отреагировал. Не то чтобы он желал ей смерти — в том смысле, что при прочих равных он предпочёл бы видеть её живой, — но и ценностью она для него не была. Кай подозрительно прищурился и дал отмашку; раздался выстрел, звук которого отразился от стен просторного помещения коротким эхом.

— Мы решаем, когда и куда вам идти, — размеренно заговорил Кай, — что вам делать, с кем вам общаться. Это понятно?

Стелз не произнёс ни слова. Он мог бы согласиться, в конце концов, притвориться, что гибель Теры на самом деле его задела — только он прекрасно знал, куда ведёт дорога, что вымощена такими вот маленькими уступками. Не туда, где он хотел бы когда-либо оказаться, это уж точно.

Кай тяжело вздохнул, потирая пальцами переносицу — очевидная игра на публику.

— Вам не понравится то, что будет дальше, — сообщил он.

— Не сомневаюсь, — копируя тон собеседника, ответил Стелз, теперь не скрывая кривоватой ухмылки.

Потом его, за неимением лучшего слова, утащили.

***

— Ну, что ещё? — очнувшись от наркоза и увидев нависшего над ним Кая, спросил Стелз.

Конечности он совершенно не чувствовал и не контролировал — они лежали мёртвым грузом, настолько же бесполезные, как если бы их и вовсе не было. Помимо этого, никаких очевидных изменений Стелз в себе не наблюдал.

— Отдельные участки спинного мозга заменили на искусственные, — ага, интересно: Кай сразу понял, какой смысл он вкладывал в свой вопрос. — Теперь мы можем отключать от мозга не только руки и ноги, а любые части тела. — Кай помолчал, раздумывая. — Нравится?

— Очень, — с мрачным сарказмом отозвался Стелз; прочие варианты ответа, пришедшие ему в голову, были сплошь непечатными.

— Полагаю, вы не хотели бы, чтобы я использовал возможности ваших новых протезов?

— Не трудитесь, — с усталым вздохом сказал Стелз. — Делайте, что хотите, но вашим рабом — или, если хотите, слугой — я не стану. Можете не тратить зря государственные деньги и ресурсы, просто убейте меня.

Стелз не сомневался: единожды проявишь слабость, и ты уже пропал — поэтому, какие бы эмоции он ни испытывал, позволить себе в них признаться он не мог.

Кай хмыкнул и ответил:

— Не понимаю вашего упрямства. От вас ведь и не требуется ничего особенного — просто согласитесь, что есть правила, и вам следует их выполнять.

— Отвяжитесь, а? — предложил Стелз.

И Кай в самом деле отвязался — ровно на неделю. Местные медбрат и медсестра дважды в день помогали Стелзу с гигиеной, но всё оставшееся время он был вынужден валяться в постели, неспособный хотя бы приподняться. По возможности Стелз пытался спать, но заниматься этим сутками напролёт он не мог чисто физически.

Он смотрел в потолок, на котором как назло не было ни единого пятнышка, ни трещины в штукатурке, — или на часы, висящие на противоположной стене, стрелки которых ко вторым суткам стали двигаться невыносимо медленно. Он отстранялся от происходящего, от своих чувств, словно это не его тело беспомощно лежит, как выключенная игрушка, ожидая чьей-то милости. Стелз считал, что бегство от реальности — в корне неверный подход к жизни, но сейчас был вынужден им воспользоваться, чтобы выжить.

Когда Кай наконец снова появился в палате, Стелз всем своим видом изображал безразличие. Знать бы, оставалось оно частью маски или успело прирасти к нему за последние семь дней.

— Не изменили своего мнения? — поинтересовался Кай.

— Нет, — равнодушно сказал Стелз — да и разве мог он ответить иначе?

— Неужели игра в «кто кого переупрямит» доставляет вам такое удовольствие?

— Никакого удовольствия, уверяю вас, — в голосе Стелза прозвучал намёк на усмешку.

— Тогда почему? — похоже, Кай в самом деле хотел знать. — И, в любом случае, вы думаете, что можете сопротивляться вечно?

Стелз задумался, не попытаться ли объяснить... но нет. Не стоило.

— Почему вечно? — вместо этого переспросил он. — Чуть меньше двух с половиной лет.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Кай. — На сегодня я вас оставлю. Отдохните, поразмышляйте о моих словах — и о своём положении. В конце концов, у вас была сложная неделя, — в его тоне так и слышалось «а дальше будет ещё сложнее».

Полчаса спустя все протезы неожиданно заработали. Хмурясь — от непонимания, чего ждать дальше, — Стелз осторожно пошевелил всеми конечностями по очереди. Не желая ни одной лишней секунды проводить в отчаянно надоевшей постели, он подскочил на ноги; в глазах ненадолго потемнело.

Пройдясь вокруг кровати — он, конечно, понимал, что механизмы, заменяющие в протезах мышцы, разминать смысла нет, но некоторые привычки почти неистребимы, — Стелз пошёл в душ и наконец по-человечески помылся. Вернувшись, он покопался в прикроватной тумбочке. Там, как ни странно, оказалось именно то, что ему было нужно: ручка и его собственный блокнот, в котором он упражнялся в навыках письма.

Подложив под спину подушку, Стелз устроился на кровати полулёжа и, заполняя страницы абстрактными набросками, стал размышлять. Он понимал, что никак не способен повлиять на своё ближайшее будущее, но и не задаваться вопросами о нём не мог. Кай, надо полагать, решил изменить тактику и бросить попытки взять его измором — и это, вероятно, было к лучшему. А в остальном...

Стелз помассировал виски — сама возможность это сделать казалась ценной после недели угнетающего бездействия — и раздражённо фыркнул. Делать предположения — всё равно что гадать на картах Таро. Ему чертовски надо было отвлечься от приставших бесплодных мыслей. Кроссворды, что ли, попросить принести? Стелз перелистнул блокнот и черканул заметку для напоминания.

***

— Вам в ближайшее время заменят позвоночник, — проинформировал Кай. — И потом, возможно, кое-что ещё, но посмотрим.

— Ясно, — лениво ответил Стелз, не отвлекаясь от занятия, помогавшего хоть немного разогнать скуку — подбрасывания в руке небольшого резинового мячика. — Спасибо, что предупредили.

— ...И всё-таки, чего вы добиваетесь?

То, чего почти не ждал, но на что надеялся Стелз, произошло: Кай начал-таки интересоваться не столько его действиями, сколько намерениями. Первый шаг к плодотворному сотрудничеству. Возможно.

— А вы понаблюдайте, присмотритесь поближе — может, и догадаетесь.

— О, я присмотрюсь, — пообещал Кай. Видимо, его слова должны были звучать зловеще, но сбить оптимистичный настрой Стелза им не удалось.

Спустя два дня в самом деле произошла очередная операция. Не сказать, чтобы Стелз особо расстроился: с одной стороны, никакого сюрприза тут не было, а с другой — он чувствовал не злость и даже не привычное раздражение. Эмоцию, имени которой он не знал и которая приходит, когда случается нечто достаточно серьёзное, чтобы его заметить, но не настолько, чтобы по-настоящему задеть. Нечто, что лишь разжигает готовность стоять на своем.

Стелз едва не выворачивал голову перед зеркалом, стремясь рассмотреть собственную спину, на которой прибавилось свежих швов. Такие же много месяцев назад он видел и на своей груди, с левой стороны. Не так давно он выяснил — хотя мог бы догадаться и сам, — что при пересадке сердца грудная клетка вскрывается, и, чтобы не тратить время и силы на лечение переломанных рёбер, их тоже заменяли протезами.

Развернувшись лицом к своему отражению, Стелз прикоснулся пальцем к зеркалу, обдумывая новую идею. Размахнувшись, он ударил кулаком — заботиться о сохранности руки было без надобности; хоть какая-то польза от протеза, — и стекло пошло трещинами и, расколовшись на части, осыпалось на пол. Подобрав подходящий осколок, не самый крупный, но удобный, чтобы его держать, Стелз нащупал пульсирующую артерию на шее и прислонил его к ней, примеряясь. Немедленно уходить из жизни он не собирался, однако случаи бывают всякими. Он надел халат и спрятал осколок в широком кармане. Стелз понимал, что за разбитое зеркало его скорее всего накажут — как минимум, запретят приходить сюда, в гардероб для сотрудников, — но игра стоила свеч.

***

И снова операция, и снова привычная одноместная палата, и снова Кай, в ожидании стоящий у кровати — это начинало надоедать. В этот раз любезности от него Стелз не дождался и не знал, что конкретно с ним сделали.

— Что-нибудь расскажете? — поинтересовался Стелз.

— Почему бы и нет? — кажется, Кай был настроен весьма дружелюбно. — Вам заменили самые крупные сосуды на искусственные. Заметьте, что мы в смысле власти над вами или вашим телом ничего не приобрели. А у вас, напротив, меньше шансов истечь кровью после ранения или, допустим, умереть из-за оторвавшегося тромба. Можете считать это подарком.

Подарком, значит? Стелз задумался о том, найдёт ли под матрацем припрятанный осколок зеркала. Впрочем, в практическом смысле это больше не имело значения: воспользоваться им теперь будет затруднительно. Оставался вопрос, знал Кай об этом небольшом секрете Стелза, сумел предугадать его планы — или и вовсе имел в виду только озвученное. В последнее, правда, верилось слабо.

— И риск того, что я — _совершенно случайно_ , конечно — перережу себе горло или ещё что, тоже уменьшился, да? — Стелз внимательно следил за Каем, чтобы отследить его реакцию, но тот не раскрыл себя. — Но вообще, я могу вас понять. Не хочется, чтобы подопечный, в которого ещё и вложено денег больше обычного, вместо службы нашему славному городу покончил с собой. В конце концов, случись со мной нечто подобное, отвечать за всё вам.

— Если хотите, можете интерпретировать и так, — неопределённо ответил Кай. — Скажите, вы так и не пересмотрели свою позицию по поводу правил и следования им?

— Очевидно, нет.

— Что же, видимо, пора подступиться к делу с другой стороны, — задумчиво констатировал Кай.

***

Стелз полулежал в кровати и напряжённо хмурился. Провода, вьющиеся от его правой руки к занявшему всё место на тумбочке устройству неясного предназначения, ему категорически не нравились, как не нравилось и предвкушающее выражение на лице Кая.

— Я заметил, что ты очень не любишь, когда отключают твои протезы конечностей, — сообщил Кай. — Но сегодня мы посмотрим, сможем ли сделать так, чтобы ты сам просил — может быть, даже _умолял_ — о том, чтобы лишиться этой твоей руки. Видишь ли, несмотря на то, что протез не позволяет ощутить боль от удара или повреждения, сама возможность передачи чувства боли в нём есть. Позволь продемонстрировать.

Переход на «ты» не остался незамеченным, но акцентировать на этом внимание Стелз не стал: у него, похоже, нарисовались проблемы посерьёзнее. И действительно, Кай нажал кнопку на устройстве, и искусственную руку пронзила боль.

Стелз инстинктивно потянулся к ней свободной левой рукой и схватился за запястье, что, конечно, не помогло. Кай снова нажал кнопку, и пытка резко прекратилась.

— Что скажешь? Продолжим? — осведомился он.

— Продолжим, — согласился Стелз.

Вскоре он уже вопил от невыносимой боли — часть сознания, которая оставалась отстранённо-логичной, подсказывала, что тратить силы, чтобы сдержать крик, не стоит: они пригодятся для другого. С каждым разом длительность пытки увеличивалась — не доверяя искажённому болью восприятию времени, Стелз сверялся с настенными часами. Идти по нарастающей — классический приём.

— Хочешь, чтобы я остановился? — тихо спросил Кай во время очередной передышки. — Просто попроси.

Стелз безвольно лежал, тяжело дыша; он чувствовал, что весь вспотел, и немного кружилась голова. Собравшись с силами, он прикрыл глаза и сказал ровно одно слово:

— Нет.

— Жаль, — нейтрально ответил Кай.

И пытка продолжилась. Стелз, без сомнения, хотел — о, как же он этого желал — прекратить свои мучения, причём как можно быстрее, но цена была слишком высока. Даже сейчас.

Ведь ставкой была вовсе не рука — чёрт бы с ним, с этим протезом, — и, сдавалось, Кай знал, что Стелз об этом знал. Иначе зачем бы вопрос ставился именно таким образом?

— Почему ты не сдаёшься? — покачав головой, мягко спросил Кай в очередном коротком, слишком коротком, чтобы прийти в себя, перерыве. — Ты не сможешь — никто не смог бы — терпеть боль вечно.

Трезво обдумывать это Стелз всё равно был не в силах, слишком занятый борьбой за каждый глоток воздуха. Он хватался за единственную мысль, бьющуюся в сознании, — причину, объясняющую одновременно всё и ничего.

— Приоритеты, — еле слышно, слабо шевеля губами, выдохнул он.

Каю, как ни странно, этого хватило. От протеза отключили все провода, устройство унесли — вместо него на тумбочке оказались полотенце и литровая бутылка воды — и Стелза оставили в покое.

***

Всего пару часов спустя за ним пришли хмурые конвоиры. В их сопровождении Стелз, как был, в вечном больничном халате и тапочках, покинул палату, размышляя, что такое с ним задумали сделать, если на месте этого организовать нельзя. Разве что — ага, вот оно — сделать что-то собирались не совсем с ним.

В центре просторной комнаты стояла кушетка, к которой был пристёгнут ремнями Адальбер, находящийся примерно в том же положении, что и сам Стелз недавно: провода от теперь уже обеих рук тянулись к знакомому устройству. Только вот что-то подсказывало, что прекратить пытку никакими своими действиями ему не предлагали.

Судя по выражению его лица, Адальбер успел проверить на собственном опыте возможности устройства. Заметив Стелза, он вскинул брови и хотел было заговорить, но, покосившись на остальных людей в комнате, передумал. Кай — он, как оказалось, стоял в дверном проходе, за спиной Стелза — прошёл вперёд и прервал повисшую тишину:

— Вам ясна ситуация?

— Вроде того, — спокойно отозвался Стелз. — То же, что и в прошлый раз, только бьют не меня, а его, — он указал пальцем на Адальбера. — Раз уж со мной вышло непросто, решили взяться за моих друзей, а?

— Всё верно, — кивнул Кай. — Предложение, в сущности, всё то же. Признайте, что были неправы. Скажите, что понимаете своё положение и правила, к исполнению которых оно обязывает. Пообещайте, что в будущем бросать вызов дисциплине не намерены. И только тогда ваш друг сможет отсюда уйти.

— Ничего не поделаешь. Начинайте.

Если Кая и удивил ответ Стелза, он не подал виду. И представление началось: знакомая схема и впоследствии знакомые — испытанные на практике — крики от нестерпимой боли. Лицо Адальбера исказилось маской страдания — сегодняшним утром Стелз, наверное, со стороны выглядел точно так же.

Но Стелз не стал отворачиваться или просить Кая остановиться. Он с демонстративной незаинтересованностью убрал ладони в карманы халата. Кай, неотрывно следящий за ним, с подозрением щурился, но молчал.

Беспрерывные оглушительные, истошные вопли Адальбера далеко выходили за пределы комфортного уровня шума. Стелз, впрочем, решил, что просить беруши было бы чересчур.

Кай всё не сводил с него изучающего взгляда, о чём-то напряжённо размышляя. Его брови удивлённо поползли вверх, и он посмотрел на Стелза так, словно в первый раз его увидел.

— Ну надо же, — вырвалось у Кая. — Но тогда зачем вы вообще?.. Хотя нет, не отвечайте. Я, кажется, наконец разобрался, что вы за человек. И с этим, пожалуй, можно будет работать.


	4. IV. Переговоры

Стелз сидел напротив Кая за небольшим круглым столиком — такие часто бывают в кафе — и, как, вероятно, и сам Кай, присматривался к собеседнику, размышляя, как много может отдать и как много получит взамен. Они общались не на равных — пока что нет, — но Стелз догадывался, что на этот раз опций у него куда как больше.

— Итак, вы хотите купить мою лояльность, — сказал он; на последнем слове Кай скептически хмыкнул, поэтому Стелз добавил: — условно говоря. И что вы готовы предложить?

— Вам нужны _возможности_ , — не вопрос, а утверждение, — которых лишены большинство жителей Этры. Главным образом, политические возможности. Я предлагаю вам компромисс. Полностью восстановить вас в правах как гражданина я не мог бы, даже если бы захотел — а меня, заметьте, это и не интересует, — зато мог бы помочь продвинуться в военной карьере, что таким, как вы, обычно недоступно. И, пожалуй, познакомить с определёнными людьми. Дальнейшее будет зависеть от вас.

— Допустим, я добьюсь успеха. Что вам с этого?

— Зависит от вашей, скажем так, политической программы, — немного хищно улыбнулся Кай. — Если она меня устроит, я вас поддержу — в конце концов, нынешняя система слишком изолирована от влияния извне, и это рано или поздно её уничтожит. Мой интерес — устойчивость государственной власти. Обладание этой властью меня никогда не прельщало.

— И вы готовы поставить на меня. Теоретически, — кивнул Стелз.

— Да. Но если не оправдаете моих ожиданий... — Кай подался вперёд, нависая над столом. — Вам не стоит забывать, кто вы и кто я.

— Всё ещё пытаетесь управлять мной угрозами? — усмехнувшись, спросил Стелз.

— Не управлять. Скорее ограничивать.

Стелз зло прищурился. Ему не нравилось то, какой властью в его отношении продолжал обладать Кай, но и поделать ничего он не мог.

— Значит, будем сотрудничать, — заключил Стелз; иной вариант он не рассматривал всерьёз. — Пока.

***

Стелз застегнул высокие сапоги, надел плотные кожаные перчатки, проверив, что они не мешают подвижности пальцев, и набросил на плечи плащ, похожий на тот, в котором когда-то выходил на несанкционированную прогулку по городу. Гражданская одежда не выдавала в Стелзе солдата и, как он рассчитывал, киборга.

Кай решил — надо полагать, в знак доброй воли — провести его в Цитадель, центральное городское здание, где работали, а зачастую и жили все члены правительства, окружённое высокими стенами, которые охраняли элитные военные подразделения. Как объяснил Кай, киборгам не было запрещено там присутствовать — собственно, многие из тех кураторов и руководителей пятнадцатого подразделения, что обладали правом туда входить, приводили их в качестве телохранителей, — но представители политической элиты их не жаловали.

На проходной Цитадели всех посетителей просвечивали металлодетектором, поэтому скрываться смысла не было. Кай тихо сказал что-то девушке в форме, стоящей на входе, и она, отведя Стелза в сторону, обстоятельно ощупала его на предмет отсутствия оружия, а потом, видимо, присмотревшись к его внешнему виду, проводила не то что презрительным, но мнительным взглядом.

Следуя за Каем по широким коридорам Цитадели с высокими, как минимум пять-шесть метров, потолками, Стелз примечал знакомые детали и проходы: в рамках подготовки к восстанию он однажды сумел достать план здания и набрасывал план его захвата. Судя по местам, которые он распознал, та схема была более-менее актуальной, хотя теперь, конечно, совершенно бесполезной.

В какой-то момент неспешной и, как заподозрил Стелз, бесцельной прогулки по огромным коридорам и залам они вышли на балкон подышать свежим воздухом. Несмотря на то, что здание было полностью окружено массивной стеной, балкон находился высоко над уровнем земли, не меньше тридцати метров, и с него открывался неплохой вид на город. Стелз взялся за поручни и выглянул вниз; упав отсюда, он точно бы умер — по крайней мере, если бы приземлился на голову.

— Подумываете прыгнуть? — поинтересовался из-за его спины Кай. — Мне известно, что первый ваш вопрос после объявления приговора был о замене наказания на смертную казнь. Это ваше стремление уйти из жизни всегда меня смущало, и именно поэтому я поначалу был осторожен и наблюдал за вами, не вмешиваясь. Видите ли, на моём счету ни окончательно, до бесполезности, сумасшедших, ни самоубийц не было, и портить свою статистику я не намеревался.

— Так вы поэтому не особо упорствовали в попытках меня сломать? Боялись, что исхитрюсь покончить с собой?

— В том числе, — не стал спорить Кай. — Ещё потому что понял, что для вас эти методы малоэффективны. И потому что увидел в вас потенциал.

— А в том что касается моих, так сказать, наклонностей... — Стелз обернулся, встречаясь с ним взглядом. — Подумайте вот о чём: уверены ли вы, что на моём месте не вели бы себя так же?

Разговор прервал молодой парень в мятой рубашке, вбежавший на балкон, и, не успев отдышаться, что-то сообщил Каю торопливым шёпотом. Тот ответил в полный голос:

— Ясно. Передай, что мы скоро будем, — и, обращаясь к Стелзу, добавил: — Похоже, кое-кто из моих знакомых заинтересовался нашим визитом.

...Они миновали приёмную, оформленную тёмным деревом — Кай кивнул тому самому парню, который их пригласил, оказавшемуся секретарём, — и попали в кабинет. Из-за стола встала женщина чуть старше средних лет с волевыми чертами лица.

— Я надеялась, что неприятных разговоров о пределах допустимого между нами больше не будет, но, как видно, оказалась слишком хорошего о тебе мнения, — не очень громко, но чётко сказала она, смерив Кая строгим взглядом.

Кай не произнёс ни слова, со спокойной уверенностью смотря прямо перед собой.

— Пусть ты бы привёл сюда очередного знакомого студента, но на этот раз ты притащил _этого_ , — женщина махнула в сторону Стелза. — И в качестве кого? В качестве гостя, как будто _это_ — нормальный человек.

Ещё на первом «этом» челюсти Стелза непроизвольно сжались. Не стерпев оскорбления, он медленно двинулся в сторону женщины.

— Не надо, — попытался остановить его Кай.

Игнорируя куратора, Стелз остановился перед женщиной — презрительное выражение её лица так и не изменилось — и схватил её за горло по-настоящему железной хваткой.

— Останови... его... — практически задыхаясь, прохрипела женщина.

А Кай почему-то не спешил отключать протезы, предпочитая остаться сторонним наблюдателем.

— Я. Не. _Это_ , — неторопливо, с расстановкой объяснил Стелз и только потом разжал пальцы. — Советую вам запомнить.

Женщина отшатнулась к ближайшей стене. Она ничего не ответила, проявляя себя неглупым человеком: было очевидно, что инструменты контроля над Стелзом у неё отсутствовали, и, продолжая раскручивать конфликт, она попросту рисковала своими жизнью и здоровьем.

Кай, несомненно, исходом был недоволен и планировал наказать Стелза за самовольство, пусть и знал, что его поведение таким образом не изменит, — просто из мстительности.

***

Окончательно вынырнув из бессознательного состояния, Стелз закашлялся странно сухим, словно царапающим горло — но боли не было, — кашлем. Памятуя о давнем разговоре с инструктором по рукопашному бою, он скривил губы от неприятного предчувствия.

— И что на это раз вы со мной сделали? — хрипловатый, словно немного чужой — вполне возможно, и правда чужой — голос.

Не то чтобы Стелз не догадывался, но нужно было знать наверняка.

— Лёгкие и гортань, — сообщил Кай, сидящий на низком табурете у кровати.

— Значит, и оставшиеся рёбра? — предположил Стелз.

Хоть голос и немного — может быть, почти незаметно со стороны — изменился, но с речью проблем не возникало.

— Естественно, — легко подтвердил Кай. — Справедливости ради, ходить с переломанными рёбрами вам и самому не понравилось бы.

— Можно было не трогать лёгкие, например, — недовольно заметил Стелз даже не ради дискуссии — изменить-то всё равно ничего было нельзя, — только чтобы выразить своё отношение.

— Вы позволили себе лишнего — и прекрасно знаете об этом. Таковы последствия.

— Как скажете, — пренебрежительно отозвался Стелз.

***

Река, разрезающая город почти пополам, по обе стороны была окружена гранитными набережными. Дождя не было, но низкие свинцовые тучи ползли по небу синхронно со своими отражениями в подёрнутой рябью водной глади. Стелз стоял на массивном бортике и смотрел на знакомый пейзаж, сам до конца не понимая, что надеется в нём отыскать. 

На сегодня он был свободен, мог идти куда угодно и выбрать занятие на свой вкус. Иллюзия вседозволенности: Стелз догадывался, что за игру вёл Кай, но отвергнуть такое искушение никогда бы не сумел. А Кай, как видно, знал его достаточно близко, чтобы это понимать. Собственная предсказуемость раздражала Стелза, хотя, разумеется, не настолько, чтобы действовать наперекор своим желаниям.

Он гулял по угрюмым серым улицам, как в тот вечер, когда Кай решил, что пора взять воспитание подопечного в свои руки — а вышло то, что вышло, — заглянул в небольшой сквер, где пообщался с парой-тройкой незнакомых людей. Потом провёл пару часов в боулинге; ему никогда не давалась эта игра, но протезы любопытным образом упрощали дело. Зашёл в бар, правда, не выпить, а просто понаблюдать за атмосферой: особой радости или лёгкости от алкоголя он не испытывал, тогда как трезвость ума ему в ближайшее время ещё могла пригодиться.

Незадолго до полуночи покинув шумный бар, Стелз достал из кармана плаща ключи, на брелке от которых был записан адрес, и подбросил их в руке. Идти по назначенному адресу не хотелось. Альтернативы, впрочем, тоже не радовали: скрываться Стелзу было негде, а устраивать из финала сегодняшнего дня фарс он не желал.

Открыв ключом простую дверь на восьмом этаже не менее обыкновенной многоэтажки, Стелз очутился в двухкомнатной квартире, причём, надо сказать, не самой плохой: свежий ремонт, приличная мебель и, разнообразия ради, окна, выходящие на набережную. Восторга он, правда, не ощущал: если Стелз хоть что-то знал о Кае наверняка, то безвозмездные подарки — не его стиль.

Когда Стелз, исследовав кухонный инвентарь, заварил себе кружку чая и, решив взглянуть на спальню, включил там свет, в дальнем конце комнаты обнаружился Кай, за спиной которого стояли два киборга.

— Добрый вечер, — как ни в чём бывало поздоровался Стелз и прошёл в спальню.

— Вы сегодня поздно, — сообщил Кай, стуча ногтем по циферблату наручных часов. — Понравилась прогулка?

— Вы же знаете ответ, — вздохнул Стелз; эта игра начинала его утомлять. — Зачем тогда спрашиваете?

— Считаете, что не обязаны передо мной отчитываться?

— Если и так, то что? — ещё один усталый вздох.

Смысла в переговорах Стелз не видел: Кай — единственный автор сценария этой ночи, и он в любом случае сделает то, что намеревался.

— Вы и правда верите, что имеете право на жизнь, которую сегодня попробовали на вкус?

— То, во что я _верю_ , — отчеканил Стелз, — в данном случае вас не касается.

— Выходит, я угадал, — Кая это, похоже, позабавило.

— Это вы дали мне возможность действовать так, как я считаю нужным. Хотите её отобрать — дело ваше.

— Зачем же отбирать? — наигранно удивился Кай. — Я имел в виду кое-что другое.

Он нажал на одну из кнопок пульта, вынутого из кармана, и Стелз рухнул на пол, потеряв контроль над ногами — словно марионетка с обрезанными нитями. Приподнявшись на руках, он упрямо вскинул голову. Он злился на собственное бессилие, и эта злость, без сомнения, отражалась на его лице — а неспособность замаскировать свои эмоции лишь разжигала гнев.

Теперь Кай смотрел на Стелза сверху вниз.

— Никогда не забывайте о том, кто вы, — сказал он, жестом подзывая киборгов.

Они подхватили Стелза под руки и подняли.

— Я и не забывал, — холодно отозвался тот.

Его практически швырнули на стоящую у стены одноместную кровать. Кое-как устроив своё тело в постели — отключенные протезы ног этому совершенно не способствовали, — Стелз откинул голову на подушку.

— И что дальше? — спросил он.

— Пока полежите, подумайте, — с нехорошей усмешкой ответил Кай. — Потом... живите. Вы ведь ради этого сбежали в тот вечер, не правда ли? Только помните, что в полночь карета превратится в тыкву.

***

Перед тем, как отправиться в квартиру, где он теперь обитал, Стелз по обыкновению зашёл в продуктовый магазин в соседнем доме. Набрав в корзину еды на завтрашний день, он бросил взгляд на часы и, напрягшись, ускорил шаг. Очереди на кассе, к счастью, не было, поэтому, перебросившись парой слов со знакомой по предыдущим визитам кассиром, он побросал покупки в сумку и спешно продолжил путь.

Эта квартира так и не стала для Стелза ничем напоминающим дом. Не из-за внешнего вида или обстановки — и то, и другое было вполне пристойным, — а из-за того, что происходило здесь по ночам. Того, что имел в виду Кай при их последней встрече.

Ровно в двенадцать ночи протезы — за исключением жизненно важных, разумеется — отключались, оставляя Стелза, способного пошевелить разве что мышцами лица и шеи, беспомощно лежать на месте. Впрочем, возможность управлять лёгкими он также утрачивал: размеренные вдохи и выдохи происходили без его контроля.

Чувствовал себя Стелз при всём этом, естественно, ужасно и первые пару ночей провёл без сна. Прибегать к снотворному он не стал, опасаясь привыкания, и после нескольких суток бодрствования — всеми правдами и неправдами он заставлял себя не засыпать с утра, после восьми часов, когда протезы возвращались в привычное состояние, и до самой полуночи — наконец отключился, не выдержав такого режима.

Привыкнуть к происходящему было решительно невозможно, да и, сколько бы Стелз ни старался заранее пристроиться в позу покомфортнее, сон оказывался далеко не таким приятным, как в нормальных обстоятельствах. Хотя бы искусственные конечности затекать попросту не могли — одной проблемой меньше.

Днём Стелз жил в своё удовольствие: ходил в кино и на концерты, где знакомился с людьми на почве общих интересов, завёл абонемент в местной библиотеке и подумывал вернуться к занятиям музыкой, которые забросил ещё в студенческие годы. Протезы он, конечно, прятал, не желая возбуждать со стороны тех, кто мог их заметить, излишний интерес. Знакомые и без того считали его странноватым: даже по выходным он никогда не засиживался в баре или кафе допоздна, ссылаясь на режим дня, и ни разу не приглашал никого к себе домой.

Однажды, правда, Стелз неаккуратно рассчитал время: за секунды до полуночи он успел только захлопнуть за собой дверь квартиры и, вмиг лишившись контроля над собственным телом, там же, в коридоре, с размаху хлопнулся на пол. Именно с тех пор он по вечерам тщательно отслеживал ход времени, иногда сверяясь с часами каждые пару минут.

Но, конечно, когда Кай навещал его и интересовался, как он поживает, Стелз спокойно усмехался и упорно делал вид, что ситуация его ничуть не нервирует.


	5. V. Карьера

— Вы что, издеваетесь? — спросил низкий лысый мужчина, сидящий за столом, постукивая карандашом по лежащей перед ним стопке бумаг и попеременно глядя то на Кая, то на Стелза. — Хотите дать киборгу командирские полномочия? Причём не какому-то, а тому, кого мы до сих пор не вполне контролируем. Чтобы он что? Стал и вовсе неуправляемым?

Заинтересованный тем, чтобы разговор завершился в его пользу, Стелз молчал, несмотря на то, что слышать, как о нём говорят так, будто его тут нет, было неприятно. С другой стороны, когда его воспринимали в качестве не личности и живого человека, а чего-то вроде предмета мебели, можно было случайно узнать много интересного о чужом мнении на свой счёт.

— Видите ли, — неискренне-виновато улыбаясь, Кай протянул мужчине какой-то документ — лист бумаги с напечатанной таблицей, — учитывая сумму, потраченную на него государственным бюджетом, базовых трёх лет службы и близко не хватит, чтобы её покрыть. Поэтому мы заинтересованы в том, чтобы и после окончания этого срока он остался с нами. И то, что я предлагаю, — на мой взгляд, наиболее приемлемый способ, — «а если вы откажете, мы все будем знать, кому отвечать за финансовые потери» хоть и не прозвучало, но отчётливо повисло в воздухе.

— Да как вам вообще одобрили такие траты? — возмутился мужчина, вчитавшись в документ. — Ах, точно, — будто бы спохватился он, — некоторым из нас везёт с семьёй больше, чем остальным. Так или иначе, он осуждённый преступник, об этом вы, надеюсь, не забыли? Что, если он снова вздумается обернуться против нашей власти?

— А что, собственно, изменится? Рычаги контроля всё те же. Мы всегда можем остановить его, прежде чем он нанесёт сколько-нибудь существенный вред.

Стелз заметил в рассуждении логическую дыру — чтобы его остановить, необходимо для начала знать, что он что-то замышляет; а, получив свободу действий, которой нет у простых солдат подразделения пятнадцать, он вполне мог бы замаскировать свои намерения, — однако по очевидным причинам озвучивать её не стал.

— Возможно, вы и правы, — стушевался мужчина. — Можно попробовать воплотить вашу идею в жизнь.

***

Обитатели казармы, присмотревшись к Стелзу, обзавёвшемуся новой командирской формой, оборачивались ему вслед и провожали удивлённо-непонимающими взглядами. Он вошёл в комнату, в которую его когда-то переселили и где он успел провести не больше получаса. Солдаты, заметив его, поднялись на ноги и замешкались, не понимая, как реагировать. Комментировать это или настаивать на соблюдении субординации Стелз не стал: он пришёл сюда вовсе не за этим.

— Ух ты, — высказался Адальбер, завидев его. — Вот теперь я удивлён. Как ты умудрился вот так всё вывернуть?

— Талант, — пожал плечами Стелз, — немного удачи... И да, я так и не сдался.

— Звучание твоего голоса... Оно будто бы слегка изменилось, — заметил Адальбер. — Или это мне кажется?

— Да, пожалуй, изменилось, — отстранённо подтвердил Стелз.

— Скажи, — посерьёзнел Адальбер, — ты ведь знаешь, что, когда ты сбежал, я тебя не сдал?

— Я никогда и не считал, что ты меня сдал, — ответил Стелз, прекрасно понимая, каким будет следующий вопрос.

— Выходит, тебе действительно не волновали мои страдания, — отвернувшись в сторону, но вроде бы не злясь сказал Адальбер. — Когда меня пытали на твоих глазах, ты безразлично наблюдал, даже не пытаясь это остановить. Я подозревал, что ты винишь меня в том, что произошло после твоей самовольной прогулки — что бы это ни было, — но, если нет... 

— Подчинись я им, в тот день они бы, может, и отпустили тебе быстрее, но на этом ничего бы не закончилось. Они бы продолжили использовать тебя против меня раз за разом, в конечном итоге причиняя только больше боли. Так что реагировать на угрозу было попросту нерационально.

— Это не ответ, — мягко возразил Адальбер. — Может быть, ты и правда руководствовался подобной логикой, но я спрашивал тебя об ином. Тебе на самом деле было всё равно?

— Да, — признал Стелз. — Полагаю, ты больше не захочешь со мной общаться. Если так, настаивать я не намерен.

— По правде говоря, я не очень-то поражён. Я тебя немного знаю, помнишь? И всегда видел, что своим другом — в том смысле, что мы обычно понимаем под дружбой — ты меня не считаешь. И, наверное, никого не считаешь, но тут уж не мне судить. А вот что скажи: что ты собираешься делать дальше?

— Пока не знаю, — призадумался Стелз. — Присмотрюсь и попытаюсь понять, есть ли у меня шансы воплотить в жизнь свои планы — а они мало изменились с тех пор, как мы оба были на свободе.

— Даже так, — с нескрываемым удивлением пробормотал Адальбер и в полный голос продолжил: — Интересный ты всё-таки человек. С кучей недостатков, но поразительно интересный.

***

Отыскав нужную комнату — ему сообщили, что там назначено совещание командиров подразделения, — Стелз остановился перед входом, размышляя, как лучше поступить. Проблема заключалась в том, что дверь была заперта на электронный замок, распознающий входящего по отпечаткам пальцев и не срабатывающий на прикосновение протеза — его пальцы мало того, что не имели, собственно, отпечатков, так ещё и не соответствовали живой плоти по электропроводности.

Завидев ещё одного командира, очевидно, направляющегося на то же собрание, Стелз перекрыл ему дорогу, ткнул пальцем в сторону злосчастного замка, демонстративно пошевелил металлической кистью руки и, указав на знаки различия на своей форме, помотал головой — причём всё это делалось молча, в формате пантомимы. Командир непонимающе поморгал и, развернувшись, пошёл куда-то что-то выяснять — тоже, кстати, в тишине. Стелз ехидно усмехнулся: пусть и Кай немного потрудится над решением этого вопроса.

Вернувшись, командир смерил Стелза хмурым взглядом, приложил ладонь к датчику, и дверь распахнулась.

— Проходите, — после видимых колебаний сказал он, придерживая дверь.

— Спасибо. — Стелз сдержанно кивнул и прошёл внутрь.

Комната для собраний оказалась небольшим залом, в центре которого стояло несколько сдвинутых столов, вокруг которых были беспорядочно расставлены стулья. Заметив Стелза, некоторые из уже рассевшихся командиров пошептались; никакой реакции на его появление больше не последовало.

Пять-десять минут спустя наступило назначенное время, и в зале собралось около двадцати человек — почти всё руководство подразделения пятнадцать. Оно было устроено довольно незатейливо: двадцать командиров, отвечающих за относительно малочисленные отряды, и стоящий над ними командующий с двумя заместителями.

— Добрый день, — поздоровался как раз командующий, мужчина в звании полковника по фамилии Гаркоу, и поднялся со своего места. — Первый вопрос на повестке дня — завтрашнее пополнение подразделения...

Собрание, как и следовало ожидать, увлекательным Стелз не назвал бы. Ему передали список из четырёх человек — тех из новых солдат, кого приписали к его отряду. Знакомых фамилий в списке он не обнаружил, а ведь мог бы: такая шутка была вполне в духе Кая, который, судя по всему, обладал достаточным влиянием, чтобы её устроить.

Затем началось обсуждение организационных вопросов, в котором Стелз активного участия принимать не стал — привлекать к себе излишнее внимание было преждевременно — и просто делал заметки во всё том же видавшем виды блокноте, свободных страниц в котором осталось всего пару штук. Вскоре Стелз заметил, что одна из его новоявленных коллег, девушка с ярко-рыжими волосами, с любопытством за ним наблюдает, облокотившись рукой на спинку своего кресла.

Когда совещание завершилось, Стелз не спешил покидать зал: некоторые из командиров определённо хотели с ним пообщаться, а отказываться, тем самым противопоставляя себя коллективу, было не в его интересах. Первым к нему подошёл мужчина с серыми глазами, которого Стелз приметил ещё во время собрания — и тогда же понял, откуда с ним знаком.

— Да, я вас помню, — сказал Стелз, не дожидаясь, пока мужчина — именно он руководил командой, в своё время арестовавшей Стелза — подберёт слова.

— Надеюсь, это не скажется на нашей будущей совместной работе, — бесстрастно отметил мужчина.

— Никаких проблем, — подтвердил Стелз. — В том, что произошло между нами, нет ничего личного. Да и как вы думаете, находился ли бы я здесь, если бы считал иначе?

— Рад слышать, — отозвался мужчина и, не прощаясь, ушёл.

Следующим был молодой — наверняка моложе самого Стелза — парень, который неловко переминался с ноги на ногу.

— Мне никак не даёт покоя одна мысль... — высказался он. — Насколько это тяжело, вроде бы быть командиром отряда, тем, кто отдаёт киборгам приказы — но, как и они, всё равно себе не принадлежать?

Стелз снисходительно улыбнулся. Его всегда забавляла эта человеческая черта: пока кто-то, кого угнетают, находится на ступень ниже, вне группы, к которой ты относишь себя, он вроде бы и не человек вовсе, так что сочувствовать ему незачем, но, стоит ему оказаться с тобой на равных, ты сразу же начинаешь ставить себя на его место.

Хотя, конечно, парень не ошибся в своём вопросе. Власть над другими ничего не стоит, пока нет власти над собой. Стелз не мог не думать об этом всякий раз, когда, раздеваясь перед душем, видел на собственном теле стыки металла с плотью там, где заканчивались протезы конечностей, и испещрившие кожу шрамы от швов. Ничто из этого не выглядело уродливо — свою работу врачи выполняли аккуратно, — но смысл был не во внешнем виде свидетельств произошедшего; не будь их вовсе, ничего не изменилось бы.

Именно поэтому Стелз с не меньшим нетерпением, чем раньше, ждал истечения трёхлетнего срока и возможности выбрать смерть. Жить так постоянно он не желал. Разве что удастся уничтожить все устройства, способные контролировать его протезы извне, и всех, кто мог их восстановить.

Прежде чем Стелз успел хоть что-то ответить, знакомая рыжеволосая девушка отпихнула парня, яростно прошептав ему что-то на ухо. Несколько секунд она не сводила со Стелза заинтересованного взгляда, а потом безмятежно сообщила:

— Да, теперь я вижу, что вы попали сюда не по случайности и даже не по чьей-то прихоти.

***

— Это проверка? — совершенно не по-уставному спросил Стелз, прочитав текст выданного ему приказа.

Какое-то время командующий молчал — видно, размышлял, возмутиться ли нарушением дисциплины — и ответил:

— Нет, совпадение. Есть правило, алгоритм, если хотите, по которому принимается решение, какому отряду выдать задание. Уверяю вас, от личности командира это правило не зависит, и в отношении данного вам приказа было применено именно оно. Вы же понимаете, что рано или поздно подобное должно было произойти?

— Разумеется... сэр, — Стелз терпеть не мог принятое в военных структурах обращение к старшему по званию или должности и использовал его с показной неохотой.

— У вас ведь не возникнет с выполнением задачи никаких проблем личного характера?

— Не возникнет, сэр. — Сжав в ладони лист с приказом, он покинул кабинет командующего.

Стелзу поручили задержать очередного политического преступника, человека, которого звали Артейн Фокс. Бывшего сотрудника охраны Цитадели и нынешнего гардеробщика в небольшом кинотеатре. Того, кто когда-то отдал Стелзу копию плана центрального здания города — символа могущества государственной власти, — в котором долгие годы работал.

И вышли на Фокса, разумеется, после расследования подпольной деятельности Стелза: он не был активным оппозиционером, и выпросить у него тот самый план когда-то удалось лишь после утомительных и долгих уговоров. Отдавать ту же информацию ещё одной группе Фокс не стал бы, убеждённый, что и без того слишком рисковал, предоставляя её Стелзу. В этом, как показала практика, он был абсолютно прав.

На допросах Стелз своих сообщников не выдавал, правда, не из привязанности к ним, а потому что понимал, что на решение по его делу никакие признания не повлияют: слишком серьёзными были обвинения. Но, похоже, выяснить, как произошла утечка информации о Цитадели, следователям таки удалось.

Прихватив с собой трёх подчинённых, Стелз направился к месту, где жил Фокс — исходя из переданных в приказе сведений, этот адрес со времён их общения не изменился. Стелз решил пойти лёгким путём и подкараулить Фокса у подъезда. Он припоминал, что там, поскольку подъезд был дальним от входа во двор, можно было без труда спрятаться за углом.

Стелз, одетый в гражданское, устроился на неприметном месте в глубине двора, поджидая, пока не появится цель, чтобы вовремя отдать приказ и не устраивать шумной потасовки внутри здания. Стоило Фоксу оказаться в паре шагов от подъезда, киборги набросились на него и технично уложили лицом в асфальт — в конце концов, это было одним из немногих умений, которые от них требовались.

Фокс пытался вывернуться из захвата, но силы человека чисто физически не хватало против металлических механизмов протезов. Стелз подошёл к нему, скороговоркой зачитал основания к задержанию, и на Фокса надели наручники и загрузили его в служебную машину.

Добравшись до временного изолятора, где содержались подозреваемые в преступлениях против режима, Стелз отпустил подчинённых, решив, что дотащить Фокса до камеры может самостоятельно. Документы по задержанному в изоляторе оформили минут за десять — с политическими преступниками особо не церемонились, — и Стелз повёл Фокса, который с самого момента поимки только и делал, что угрюмо смотрел в пол, по сумрачным коридорам здания, где сам однажды провёл несколько не самых весёлых недель в своей жизни.

— Да я вас знаю! — воскликнул Фокс, видимо, наконец решившийся взглянуть на своего захватчика. — Но тогда... — Стелз распахнул дверь камеры, отделённой от коридора решёткой, и толкнул Фокса внутрь. — Эй, что вы делаете? Стелз Грейсон, да? Мы же с вами были заодно, разве нет?

— Были, — безразлично согласился Стелз. Вместо пояснения он снял левую перчатку и продемонстрировал металлические пальцы.

— Значит, они вас сломали? Это и со мной дальше будет, да? — Фокс смотрел на него, обхватив по-прежнему скованными руками прутья решётки.

— В отношении себя я ничего такого, если честно, не заметил, — с немного злым весельем усмехнулся Стелз. — Что касается вашей судьбы, это решать не мне. К сожалению.

— Так и знал, что не стоит вам доверять.

— Я вас не сдавал, если вы об этом. Возможно, если бы я был осторожнее и дальновиднее... Впрочем, скорбеть о прошлом, которое всё равно не переиграть, я не намерен. А вы?

***

После того, как Стелз был назначен в командование пятнадцатого подразделения, квартира, которую выдал ему Кай, стала куда как приветливее. Отключений протезов по ночам больше не происходило — на треть суток лишать дееспособности командира, который вроде бы всегда должен быть наготове, оказалось странно даже с точки зрения Кая.

В свободное время посещая общественные места, Стелз не особо скрывал, кем является. Правда, в бассейн, куда он приходил два-три раза в неделю по вечерам, бдительные граждане иногда вызывали полицию, видимо, принимая его за беглого преступника. С одной стороны, их подозрения понятны: в бассейне характерные протезы конечностей были на виду, и вывод, казалось бы, напрашивался сам по себе. Но каким идиотом, чёрт возьми, должен быть беглец от правосудия, чтобы настолько очевидным образом себя выдавать?

Да и в том, что касается протезов: те, кто обладал достаточными богатством и властью, вполне могли получить их по медицинской необходимости. Хотя представители городской элиты искусственные части тела презирали, и для них, в отличие от приговорённых, протезы делали внешне максимально естественными.

Жизнь шла своим чередом, хоть и оставалась в несколько подвешенном состоянии: никто не понимал, что делать с проникшей в устоявшуюся систему исполнения наказаний аномалии в лице Стелза. Впрочем, и тут ситуация вскоре должна была проясниться, потому как его и Кая пригласили на специально созванную комиссию.

Они стояли в центре отделанного едва ли не мрамором зала с типично для Цитадели высоким потолком. За высокой кафедрой вольготно расположилось десять мужчин и женщин, которые пришли сюда решить судьбу того, что они считали маленьким проектом Кая. Проектом Стелза это было не в меньшей — если не в большей — степени, однако почтенным господам собравшимся знать об этом было незачем.

— Итак, заседание комиссии начинается, — объявил, по всей видимости, председатель. — Для начала мы желаем услышать объяснение со стороны того, кто настоял на её созыве.

— Я изучил отчётные материалы подразделения пятнадцать за последние месяцы, — сдержанно откашлявшись, сказал мужчина, сидящий на левом краю кафедры. — И заметил, что показатели эффективности отряда девять неожиданно возросли после назначения на позицию командира присутствующего здесь Стелза Грейсона.

— Учитывая, что он обыкновенный преступник, да ещё и киборг? — хохотнул ещё один мужчина.

— В том-то и дело, что нет, — ответил мужчина с левого края кафедры. — Более того, командующий подразделения высоко оценил вклад Грейсона в планирование состоявшейся две недели назад операции по разгрому крупной антиправительственной ячейки. Также я поднял информацию заведённого против Грейсона дела и обнаружил, что найденные у него в ходе обысков планы восстания, к счастью для нас, оставшиеся лишь на бумаге, отличаются продуманностью и оригинальным подходом.

— Откровенно говоря, это меня и смущает, — прокомментировала пожилая женщина, сидящая справа от председателя. — Если этот ваш Грейсон так легко переметнулся на нашу сторону, то очевидно, что и, будучи потенциальным революционером, и сейчас он преследует свои интересы, о которых нам, заметьте, ничего не известно.

— Как раз об этом мы всегда можем спросить его самого, — вмешалась ещё одна женщина, в очках с широкой чёрной оправой. — Не ответите, мистер Грейсон, во что вы верите?

— В контексте сегодняшнего обсуждения, — немедленно отозвался Стелз, — я верю во взаимовыгодное сотрудничество. Проверьте и убедитесь, что мои запросы не так уж высоки.

— И всё-таки, где тут ваша выгода? — спросила пожилая женщина.

— Меня интересует свобода — в первую очередь свобода принимать решения — в обмен на продолжение нашего сотрудничества.

— Если мы действительно хотим извлечь как можно больше пользы из деятельности Грейсона, — заметил мужчина с левого края кафедры, — то дать ему пространство для карьерного роста попросту необходимо.

— Формально объявить вам, мистер Стелз, амнистию, мы не можем — это создало бы опасный прецедент, — сказала женщина в очках. — Неформально же... мы можем утвердить для вас право в рамках частной жизни действовать по своему усмотрению и занимать любые должности, что фактически не так далеко от первого варианта. Если, разумеется, уважаемая комиссия согласится с этим решением.

И комиссия согласилась — не единогласно, конечно, но большинством голосов.

***

Танцевать Стелз не любил — да, в общем, и не умел — поэтому, когда Кай достал для него приглашение на какой-то торжественный приём в Цитадели, пришлось попросить выписать ему учителя, чтобы не ударить в грязь лицом. К подобным мероприятиям Стелз относился со скепсисом, но прийти однозначно стоило: именно на них те, кто относил себя к высшему свету Этры, привыкли обсуждать политические вопросы и, главное, искать союзников.

Приглашённый учитель долго бурчал себе под нос, что проще сразу застрелиться, чем за пару дней обучить киборга танцам, но Стелз, решивший оставить язвительные ответы на его замечания до лучших времён, оказался небезнадёжным учеником. Чуда, конечно, не произошло, и поразительного таланта в нём не обнаружилось, однако учитель, прощаясь с ним по окончании краткого курса, вроде бы выглядел довольным результатом и даже выдавил из себя что-то отдалённо похожее на извинение.

На приёме Стелз, как и рекомендовал Кай, пригласил на танец молодую девушку со светлыми волосами, убранными в замысловатую причёску, — Элейн Кид, дочь члена Первого Совета, главного правящего органа государства, и с недавних пор жену ещё одного высокопоставленного чиновника.

— Я вас на приёмах раньше не видела, — заметила Элейн, когда Стелз, обхватив её ладонь своей — разумеется, затянутой в перчатку из тонкой ткани; нечаянно позволив гостям увидеть, что их собеседник — киборг, он потерял бы почти все шансы на конструктивный разговор, — вывел её на танцплощадку.

— Неудивительно. Я в самом деле пришёл сюда в первый раз. Видите ли, я военный, недавно получивший повышение, после которого ваши... хм, коллеги, видимо, сочли, что моего ранга теперь достаточно для присутствия на таких мероприятиях, и я получил приглашение.

— Значит, делаете военную карьеру? — с живым интересом спросила Элейн.

— По правде говоря... — Стелз позволил себе лукавую полуулыбку. — Меня интересует не столько военная карьера, сколько двери, которые она способна открыть.

— Но для этого — равно как и для присутствия здесь — военных должностей недостаточно, разве не так? У вас должен быть покровитель.

— В моём случае это скорее сотрудничество, чем покровительство.

— В самом деле? — Элейн слегка склонила голову набок, размышляя. — Тогда нам, возможно, и правда есть о чём говорить.

***

— Значит, тебя переводят в службу расследований по... как там? Особо важным делам? — уточнил Адальбер.

Стелз вывел его на крышу казармы, где можно было спокойно поговорить без лишних ушей.

— Ага. Кстати, если когда-нибудь захочешь чего-то, помимо жизни цепного пса на службе государства, скажи. Ничего не обещаю, но помочь попытаюсь.

— Не стоит, — тоскливо вздыхая, ответил Адальбер. — Ничего мне больше не нужно. Да ты и сам всё понимаешь не хуже моего.

— Воля твоя. — Стелз отвернулся, смотря вниз, на улицу, движение на которой оживилось с окончанием рабочего дня. — Начать курить, что ли?.. — спросил он у самого себя, вдыхая холодный осенний воздух.

— Побереги лучше лёгкие.

— Боюсь, — с горьким смешком отозвался Стелз, — для моих лёгких уже слишком поздно.

— О, — охнул Адальбер. — Так вот что случилось с твоим голосом. Я... не знал. Прости.

— Переживу, — фыркнув, ответил Стелз. — А тебя я обязательно навещу ещё раз. На случай, если что-нибудь надумаешь — или просто захочешь поболтать.

И он ушёл, оставляя давнего товарища по несвершившемуся восстанию в одиночестве.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это последняя полноценная часть, дальше будет только эпилог и, возможно, пара-тройка бонусных глав.


	6. VI. Эпилог. Будущее

— Это то, чего вы так долго ждали, — сообщил Кай, стоя в дверном проёме квартиры Стелза, и отдал ему небольшой — размером, пожалуй, с тетрадный — лист бумаги. — Прошло ровно три года с момента объявления вашего приговора.

Проводив Кая, Стелз всмотрелся в бумагу — та и правда оказалась заявлением с просьбой заменить наказание на смертную казнь — и, пристроившись за кухонным столом, наскоро заполнил её, остановившись только на графе с подписью и датой. Оставалось понять, в самом ли деле ситуация настолько безнадёжна, что иного выхода нет.

Немедленного ответа Стелз дать не мог. Будь обстоятельства такими же, как три года назад, он бы подписал заявление, не колеблясь... Но теперь над ним никто не нависал, готовый покарать за любое нарушение дисциплины — хотя сама возможность контроля никуда не исчезала, и именно поэтому Стелз считал, что по-прежнему очень далёк от победы. Много ли пользы от достигнутых полномочий и влияния, если всё это можно обнулить одним щелчком переключателя?

Ещё немного посидев над заявлением, Стелз вернулся к занятию, от которого его отвлёк визит Кая. Усевшись на низкий табурет перед недавно приобретённым фортепиано, он поправил неровно стоящие ноты и начал играть. Ещё будучи студентом, Стелз пробовал как следует освоить этот инструмент — примерное представление он, в своё время закончивший музыкальную школу, имел — и только недавно продолжил занятия.

Механические пальцы легко скользили по чёрным и белым клавишам — своими прежними, живыми пальцами он такой беглости никогда не достигал, — и Стелз запел, наслаждаясь получающейся музыкой. Он мог не опасаться сорвать голос или повредить мышцы долгой игрой. Хотя, конечно, осознание того, что ни один из протезов по-настоящему ему не принадлежал и потому не был его частью, неизменно портило впечатление.

Недозаполненное заявление перекочевало на книжную полку над фортепиано. Стелз понятия не имел, есть ли будущее у его замыслов — и есть ли будущее у него самого. Но, пока не проверишь, пока не попытаешься воплотить свои планы в жизнь, не выяснишь. Если не выгорит, всегда можно отступить: вот он, второй путь, лежит на книжной полке. А там... может, и удастся построить подходящее будущее, такое, с которым Стелз мог бы жить.

Возможно, однажды он и подпишет это заявление. Но не сегодня.

Стелз играл чужими пальцами и пел чужими голосовыми связками — как же отвратительно; он так и не смог к по-настоящему привыкнуть и сомневался, способен ли на это в принципе. Конечно, мелкая моторика или голос — вовсе не неотъемлемая его часть, не то, что делает человека личностью... но, пожалуй, именно то, что миллионы лет назад сделало человека разумным.

Он ненадолго прервался — чтобы невесело рассмеяться от иронии ситуации.

_12.10.2019_


End file.
